Horton hears Who: Vampire 2 the Winter Solsitce
by Megan The Vampire Slayer
Summary: It has been exactly one year since jojo was a vampire, and now he and Angie are dating. However, when an unexpected visitor shows up, what will Jojo do? Will he submitt to the curse of the vampire? Will Angie be able to save him? by:WingedAngel93 & me
1. Chapter 1

"Jojo, I am sorry, but my voice is going and mom locked up my keys

**This is the sequel to "Vampire" that my friend Wngedangel did. We are both going to be updating this one chapter at a time. First, it's my turn. Hope you like our story!**

……………………………….

"Jojo, I am sorry, but my voice is going and mom locked up my keys."

Angie apologized as she talked to her boyfriend of 1 year on the phone. Jojo Mcdodd. He laughed at the sound her voice made. She had laryngitis and Strep throat; a nasty combination. Thankfully the Strep was clearing up, but her voice was basically gone. Jojo held back a laugh as she groaned into the phone.

"Angie, you sound . . . better."

Angie could her the laughter in her voice and roller her eyes. Her voice sounded scratchy, for lack of better descriptive words.

"Yeah, thanks."

Angie was stuck in her room, but not bedridden. She had the window open and was enjoying a nice breeze from outside. Actually, she could see the Observatory from her bedroom window. Geez! She wanted to get out of the house.

"Well, enjoy the Observatory without me, Jojo. Sorry to ruin our date tonight."

"It's ok, just get better soon. It's really boring without you here."

Jojo was already in his Observatory working an instrument he hoped to have up by the end of the week. It slightly resembled an accordion, but it did a few other nifty things as well.

"Ok, I'm gonna go. It's getting late and I need to get some sleep if I am hopefully going to be better by the end of the weekend."

"K, sleep well, Sleeping Beauty." He could hear Angie giggle and could practically see her blush.

"K. G'night. Don't stay up there too long." And with that she hung up the phone.

Angie sighed and looked at the sun; it would be setting soon. Beginning to feel a bit tired, she changed into a navy blue short-sleeved short and threw on a pair of short shorts. Climbing into bed, she cast a fleeting glance at the sun and hoped that morning would come soon.

………………………………

Jojo smiled as he placed the cell phone into his pocket.

The past year had been one of the happiest for him in a long time. As long as he had Angie, he always had a reason to smile and talk.

Jojo readjusted himself so that he was lying on his back and slid under the huge contraption, resuming his work. He had only been working for five minutes until he heard something get knocked over.

Jojo slid out from underneath the machine and looked up to the higher levels of the Observatory. He could hear the metal object as it clanked all the way down, landing in front of Jojo and rolling up to his foot. He's very careful when he installs things in here, which meant only one thing.

Someone else was here.

Jojo went to turn on the extra lights for a better view when a long whistle cut him off.

"Nice crypt you've got here. High and out of the publics Eye; very good!"

Jojo whipped his head all around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Come out! You're trespassing!" Jojo demanded in a strong voice. You see in the past year, Jojo had grown a whole foot, thus, boosting his self-esteem. Laughter rang out as a figure came out from the shadows one level up.

"I surrender! You're among friends, dude!" He laughed as he jumped down one level, completely catching Jojo off guard. Jojo was about to shout out for him to stop, but Jeff landed n the lower level, standing up and unharmed. Jojo's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged.

"H-how did you do that?"

Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes. "Geez! You can do it to! It's, like, vampire 101. You're dead, so you're pretty much indestructible. Except for the wooden steak thing. It's a real downer, eh?"

Jojo paled.

Vampire? This guy though he was a vampire?

"Hey, my name's Jeff." He nodded at Jojo, who shook himself out of his shock and returned the favor.

"I'm Jojo."

"The Mayor's son?! I BIT THE MAYOR'S SON! SWEET!"

This comment left Jojo a little uneasy and Jeff could see his expression. Jeff cocked his head to the side.

"You are the little Dude I bit last year, right?" Jojo numbly nodded his head. He couldn't let this guy know he was still alive. He'd probably try to bite him again. "Yeah, that was me."

Jeff's smile grew, showing off his fangs. "Great! So, how was your year? Bite any cute chicks?" Jeff wiggled his eyes suggestively.

Jojo cringed as Angie's face appeared in his mind. "Uh, almost. But she got away." Jojo commented in a small voice.

Jeff shrugged. "No big deal. You can always track her down later." Jojo looked at him from the side.

"So, if you're a vampire, where's you cape?"

"I ditched it a long time ago. Trench coats are the new cape this year. Normally I don't pay attention to fashion trends, but the ladies, heh, they love it."

Jojo made sure to keep his distance from this guy, but Jeff smiled knowingly. Jojo cleared his throat.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you but I have places to go, things to do." He then added, "People to bite." Jojo then briskly made his way to the exit of the Observatory only to be stopped by Jeff. He was standing in front of the door, but he was behind Jojo a minute ago? How'd he do that?!

"Jojo." He said in a flat voice. "I've been dead for 100 years now. I'm still a little new to this, but I can tell when someone is dead, and when someone is alive. Even if your fur is pale."

Jeff popped something into his mouth and ate it, while he scrutinized Jojo.

"But don't worry little dude." Jeff messed up his hair and looked around the Observatory. "Tonight, it will get better for you."

"Tonight?" Echoed Jojo as he straightened out his hair.

"Yep. Tonight is the Winter solstice." Jojo gave him a confused look and Jeff's jaw dropped. "You've never heard of it?"

Again, Jojo shook his head.

"Oh, Dude! It's great! The sun goes down, right and it's gone for 15c hours. From 4pm to 7am! A bunch of my "buddies" and I are going to have a party tonight. You should come."

Jojo was about to say no thanks when Jeff continued.

"You may not be dead, but your still a vampire."

Jojo shook his head, had he heard him right?! "What?!"

Jeff grinned like predator who had caught his prey. "The power of the vampire still courses through you, it's just dormant for now."

His grin grew at Jojo's expression.

"Dude, you never did the one thing your suppose to do to lift the vampire curse."

Jojo looked at him desperately. "And what is that?!"

"Tsh! Like I'm going to tell you." Jeff stretched and shook his head. "Well, little dude, I've got to go. Bid party plans and such."

Jojo watched him crouch down and jump up to the level he had been at previously. After he landed he fixed his coat and looked back at Jojo.

"Oh, and if you come, bring a chick, you know? Try that cute brunette I saw you with last year. She was wearing so much perfume, she shouldn't be heard to find." Jeff then took his leave and Jojo never even heard him close a door.

Jojo was panting and pale as anything.

He was still a vampire?! Tonight he would be a vampire again?!

Oh, no. Angie! Jeff knew about Angie!

Jojo dropped his tools and bolted for the door. He threw it open and shield his eyes. The sun was glaring at him as it set. He had roughly a half hour before it was completely gone. He had to Find Angie.

………………………………..

**Here's part one, I hope you like it. We'll update when Wingedangel does chapter 2, k?**


	2. Chapter 2

Jojo's vampire genes were dominating his Who genes, as Jeff informed him of earlier

Jojo's vampire genes were dominating his Who genes, as Jeff informed him of earlier. He winced as his insides twisted and turned. It was very painful, and he knew he would turn _soon_.

He had to get to Angie. And, _**fast.**_

Within five minutes he was pounding at her front door, awakening Angie who had fallen asleep on the edge of her bed. Her navy blue short-sleeved shirt wrinkled and her short shorts crumpled up a little from her tossing and turning in her sleep.

She smoothed out her clothes with her hands, and went to the front door. "Who is it?", She asked.

"It's Jojo.", Angie smiled, opening the door, happy as can be that her boyfriend was there. "J-Jo. . .j-jo!", She managed to choke out despite her Laryngitis. She hugged him, and Jojo held her in his arms, still wincing from the pain inside.

She noticed this when she pulled away. "What's wrong, Jojo?", He closed the door and placed his hands gently on her shoulders, taking a deep a deep breath before replying.

"Angie. . .I was visited by that vampire that bit me a year ago. He came to the Old Observatory. He said that even though I am alive that I'm a vampire. And, I think he's right! My insides are hurting like crazy, and I think it's because of what he told me was going to happen tonight."

She shrugged, obviously not knowing what was supposed to happen tonight, and also because she could barely talk in her condition. He was quiet for a moment before continuing,

"Tonight is the Winter solstice, and it's from 4:00P.M. until 7:00A.M. And, when the clock strikes four, my vampire genes will completely dominate my Who genes, and I'll be a vampire again."

She just stood there, both from shock and from trying to endure her uneasy sickness of having both Strep throat and Laryngitis.

Her eyes were wide and she began to have a coughing fit. "B-but. . .J-Jo-jojo. . .", She could barely even talk. But she was scared beyond belief.

She remembered how upset and heart-broken she was last year during the night her boyfriend turned into a vampire.

He winced and cried out and pain, his teeth becoming fangs, his eyes turning red, and now sporting a cape.

He was now a vampire. . ._**again**_.

Jojo smiled, and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I had forgotten how you pretty you were. How about picking up where we left off before?"

Angie just backed away, and made a break for the door as fast as she could. She couldn't take any chances. She knew he was no longer the Who she was best friends with, and the guy who she loved with all her heart and soul.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, her legs were growing tired, her throat was hurting, and her heart was beating so fast she could hardly hear herself think. This was a nightmare, and she wanted to wake up from it. _**Now**_.

As she ran, memories of that night a year ago flooded her mind.

Him kissing her passionately, licking and sucking on her neck, holding her close to him, seducing him with his charm to get her blood.

She _**hated**_ that deep inside she _knew_ that she _**longed**_ for it.

She knew it was wrong. But she loved him.

He was her _best friend_, and her _boyfriend_. The perfect combination, right?

A year ago they were on best friends but now, they were going out. If she couldn't resist it then, how would she fare _this_ time around?

Also, tonight was the Winter solstice. It would be dark from 4:00P.M. until 7:00A.M. Meaning Jojo would probably be a vampire much longer, and have a more likely chance to have her as his own as he wanted in his vampire state.

She just hoped she would survive the night.

And, she hoped that something would happen differently this time so that Jojo would be forever cured from his vampire curse.

But _what_ would life the curse?

She _**didn't**_ know but she was determined to find out.

That is, if she survived _long_ enough.

But she stopped thinking about it. She had to shake herself out of thinking negative.

She had to think _**positive**_.

Especially if she was gonna live to look back on this night _later_.

Continuing to run but slowing her pace a little, stopping in a forest. She could probably hide here for a little while.

She heard some music blaring from afar, and followed it's sound. She hid behind some bushes, seeing a building or home of some sort up ahead.

_Someone_ was throwing a party maybe?

After thinking for a moment, she got up, and catiously made her way over to the mysterious, music-blaring building or home.

She hoped there would be people in there that could help her.

_**This is Chapter 2 done by WingedAngel93. Megan the Vampire Slayer, looks like you're up for Chapter 3. Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**_

_**WingedAngel93**_


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three, and it's a juicy one

**Here's chapter three, and it's a juicy one! **

……………………………………….

Slowly, poor, exhausted Angie crept closer towards the loud party.

It was a real racket!

As she climbed up a small hill, she looked over a big bush to see a big abandoned building. It was dark outside of it, and the lights inside seemed to be dimmed, almost dark. Like a rave was happening. She could see glow sticks and she heard people laughing.

Angie smiled; there was no way Jojo would find her out here, and inside the building, they had to have a phone. She was going to be ok; all she had to do was avoid Jojo until the sun came up. It was only for tonight that this was happening. But wait. What about the next winter solstice next year? Could she really dodge him like this every year?

She hung her head in sadness and was tired or running at it was.

She held back a coughing fit as she walked down the small hill and approached the building from the side. She peaked into the window and saw people dancing and drinking some kid of red liquid.

"Yeah, and I was like-"

Angie jumped; someone was coming her way!

Acting fast, she looked a round for some place to hide. She spotted a crate not too far away and she dived behind it. She slowly looked out from behind her crate and saw two who's stumbling outside. One dropped his cup as he walked off with his girl into the woods. Angie waited a few more minutes and then she came out and stooped down to get a better look at the liquid. It reeked of alcohol and something else. Upon closer inspection, he jumped back and almost gagged.

It was Blood!

This was a vampire party!

Suddenly feeling very alone and very vulnerable, she tried to think of what to do next. It WAS a party of intoxicated vampires; maybe she could sneak out and no one would notice her.

"Hey!" Someone hollered out.

Angie stood up straighter and the hairs on her neck stood.

"Don't I know you?"

She turned around and saw another drunk yelling at a tree.

"I called you last week and you didn't call me back! What's up with that?!"

Angie would have laughed if she weren't so scared. She returned to her place behind the crate and tried to think of another way out. Fifteen minutes had passed and no one else had come out.

Yet.

She laid her head against the side of the building and listened to the music, trying not to fall asleep. The music was heavy metal and it hurt her ears. She covered her ears, but uncovered them as she heard someone come outside. She backed up into the shadows of the crate and listened for whoever was outside.

"I love this time of year." One said. He sounded very drunk.

"I know, and the fun has only begun, dude." The other guy sounded older, probably late 20's.

"So, when's the new kid showing up? The Mayor's son, right?"

Angie stiffened. Jojo!

"Not a clue. He was being a real pill earlier. He was whining, like," He took on a pathetic ton. "I don't wanna be a vampire! I have a life!" They both laughed as Angie's heart went out to her poor boyfriend. He really was suffering.

The two who's struggled to stand. "And-and then he asked me, "How can I save myself?"

"HE DID?! GEEZ! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!" Angie watched as he made a motion with his hands, as if he was stabbing the older who in the chest. They both faked dying and fell to the ground. The laughed a few more minutes and then picked themselves up.

"Anyways, he has no choice. Soon, every vampire from Whenville and What-city will be here. He'll join us soon enough, he just has to retrieve his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" The other who snorted.

"Yeah, I saw her with him last year. When I bit him. She was a little young, but she was hawt, dude." The older who laughed to himself. "Last year, it was like a daytime drama. She wanted him to knock it off and get her friend back. But he just wanted to get some lovin!"

Angie closed her eyes and blushed. She didn't want to hear this.

"What about Whoville?"

"What about it?"

"When does the really party start? I mean, Jeff, pardon the pun, but this party is really **dead** without girls." Jeff nodded his head in agreement.

"True, dude. When the mayor-to-be shows up, then we can go on a massive hunt for girls. I've seen a few good looking ones around town."

"Yeah!"

"And if anyone should get in our way, we'll do what we do best. I'm getting kind of hungry anyways."

The other who crowed. "LET'S GET SOME LADIES!"

They both laughed and went back inside. Angie opened her eyes. They didn't see her. Cautiously, she looked out to see if anyone else was still around. Not a soul, or soulless creature, in sight.

". . . I've got to get out of here." She whispered to herself. She crouched down, but booked it back u the hill, unaware she was being watched. Jeff had been by the window that was above the crate. He had known she was there the while time and even saw her make her escape. He laughed in his throat. "Geez Jojo. Keep a tighter leash on your woman. He knew she wouldn't get far though. He could sense that Jojo was near by. He would find her soon enough.

…………………………………………….

All of this running was beginning to get to her. She was almost well, but she was still technically sick. Her headache was unbearable and she hadn't anything to drink sense she ran from her house.

The woods just kept getting thicker and thicker. It was like there was no way out. To busy looking for a way out, she missed the root that caught her foot and sent her plummeting towards the ground. She landed with a "thud" and had the wind knocked out of her. Already exhausted fro running and being terrified, the soft moss of the ground was a welcoming feeling. Unable to keep her eyes open a minute longer she passed out into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly, Angie crept closer towards the loud party

**Here's chapter four!**

…………………………………………….

"Angie." A soft voice called.

"Angie."

She could hear the voice but she had no idea where it was coming from. It chuckled at her and she felt herself being picked up. Then the voice was right in her ear, in a whisper.

"Angie. Wake up. It' too early to go to bed."

Angie stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes, Her vision was fogged but it cleared up in a second. She looked around for a second, and then, suddenly very aware of her weightlessness, she looked up. Jojo McDodd was holding her, bridal style.

She starred in horror at him and tried to think of something to say, or do, or SOMETHING! THIS WAS BAD!

"You had me worried there, Ange."

"Huh?" Was all she could manage to say.

"I thought that I was going to have to go through the hassle of finding a new girlfriend. You looked like you were dead." He readjusted his arm underneath her shoulders and lifter her head closer to his. "If you intend to try and kill yourself tonight, at least let me be the one to kill you. You owe me that much for last year."

He didn't even try to stop her as she squirmed in his arms, trying to get down. He set her down onto her feet and she backed away from him, and into a wall. They were still outside and still in the woods and it was still dark. They must have been near the power plant near the outskirts of town. She figured this since there was a big "POWER PLANT" sign right behind Jojo.

Everything was silent. No one said a thing. Jojo just kept starring at her, as if trying to figure out where to start. Angie was busy trying to figure out how to get home. She decided to break the silence.

"What time is it?"

Jojo looked at the moon and responded with "Four thirty in the morning." He sighed. "It's so peaceful during this time of day. No one is out, every one is asleep . . . no one to hear you scream. Not out here."

Angie was frightened, but she decided to try and get him into a conversation. You know, distract him.

"How did we get all the way out here anyways?"

Jojo smiled and approached her, leaning with one hand against the wall behind her. "You know I'm not one for bragging, but I have become quite the athlete. I can run as fast as the speed of sound."

Angie was about to say something, when she went into a coughing fit. When your sick, even a little bit, your not suppose to do much physical activity. Jojo watched her cough up a storm as she bent forward, trying to cover up her coughs. A look of concern crossed Jojo's face and for that second, he looked like Jojo McDodd.

"Ange, geez! You ok?"

Ange looked up at him and smiled. She replied in a scratchy voice, "Never better. It's just that I have been running a whole lot tonight." Angie weakly laughed a second, and then remembered whom she was talking to.

"But it's not like you didn't know that."

Jojo frowned. He thought if he tried to be like the old Jojo, then maybe she'd be more open to him. Angie tried to move, but Jojo braced his hands on either side of her, she wasn't going anywhere. Not this time. Angie looked him square in the eye. Sick and pale, she declared,

"You know what I'm going to say. Nothing has changed since last year, except my love for the mayor's son. Your **not** him."

Jojo hung his head, grabbed his heart and grinned. "Ow, that hurt."

Angie ignored him and tried to push past him again, only to trip on a root and fall forward, right onto Jojo's chest. At the same time, she began another coughing fit.

Jojo placed his hands on her shoulders and steadied her. Jojo chuckled again and slowly walked behind her, hands still on her shoulders. She finished her coughing and straightened up, with a little help from Jojo. He pulled her back towards him and held her to his chest.

She blinked her eyes, trying to focus in the dark. She couldn't see much, just vague dark blobs that were trees, hills and the power plat building. She could feel Jojo's chest rise and fall with every breath he took. It was hard to believe that he was literally on the brink of life. He wasn't dead, he wasn't alive; what was he?

She became aware of their close proximity when she felt Jojo's palm silently travel down the side of her, going down her waist and came to rest on her hip. He dragged his fingers up and down her hip, giving her a warm and comfortable sensation. She closed her eyes, getting even more tired.

Jojo breathed and they stood there for a whole minute in the darkness of the night. Her mind was crying out to her to run, but she was so tired.

"Ange." His voice came out of nowhere.

"Hm?"

"Do you remember our first date?"

Angie thought about it for a moment and shook her head 'no'.

Jojo began to sway lightly back and forth to the sound of some unheard song, still dragging his fingers up and down her hip. "I remember it perfectly, everything went **wrong**. I tried to hard to make sure that I would impress you and that you would like me."

Angie laughed lightly, as did Jojo, the memories flooding back.

"But, I guess it wasn't meant to be. The dinner reservations were late, the food was under cooked and when we arrived at the dance, everyone gave you crap for going out with the "emo kid"."

Angie laughed again, feeling like she was with her Jojo again. "I remember that. I told them to back off."

"Yeah, thanks by the way."

Angie nodded her head. "No problem."

Jojo tightened his hold on her, as if to get her attention. "I still had fun with you." Jojo added.

"I also seem to remember you singing me a song while we danced. That was the best part of the night for me."

Jojo looked to be deep in thought, and then he smiled. "Oh, yeah! That's right; I did that, didn't I?" Angie was getting into the sway and smiled.

"What was the song again?" Jojo smiled. "Everything, by Michael Whoble."

"Yeah., that's the one." Jojo closed his eyes and hummed the song. Angie smiled as she felt the hum vibrate through his firm chest. After a few seconds he quietly sang the song so only she could hear.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well, And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

Jojo's voice faded as he stopped swaying and simply held her. His plan was working. Jojo brushed her hair behind her ear and breathed in the scent of her hairspray.

"Angie, there is something I have to tell you, though."

Angie opened her eyes and listened.

"I found the guy who bit me again. He said . . ." Jojo faked a sad sniffle. "There's no cure."

Angie eyebrows knitted together in though.

Wait, that's not right. That's not what that Jeff guy said. Angie then remembered who she was dealing with, it wasn't Jojo, it was a crafty Vampire. She was upset that she had been played, but now she was onto his little game.

"Angie, don't leave me, not now. I'm so scared."

His voice began to crack. "I have no idea what to do. Angie I need you now more than ever."

Angie simply nodded her head, very uncomfortable with him holding her and trying to think of how to get away. Jojo continued.

"I would do anything to be with you, Angie. I hope you know that. Would you do anything to stay with me?"

Angie nodded her head, trying to see where he was going with this. She felt Jojo go still and she could practically feel his grin.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Angie waited for the next thing he had to say, but all she felt was him push back her hair and expose her neck. That did it!

Acting fast, she elbowed him I the stomach. In pain, Jojo released her and she sprinted away.

"DANG IT!" Cursed Jojo. He glared after her retreating form and growled a beastly growl. Jojo stood up straight only to hear a mocking laugh.

It was Jeff; he had seen the whole thing from a perch on the tree right behind him.

"Yeah, were your dead, that doesn't happen."

He laughed as he jumped down and landed in front of Jojo. "What's up, my little mayor?"

Jojo scowled. "Don't call me that." He muttered.

"AW! Sad that we didn't get the girl?" "I said shut up!"

Jeff stopped laughing and glared at Jojo. "It was a joke, got it?" Jojo cringed but shrugged. "Got it."

Jeff then grew very serious. "We only have a few hours left to party. You'd better join us before we leave to go on our rampage across Whoville." Jojo shrugged, his mind was elsewhere. Jeff noticed this.

"That girl, Angie was it?" Jojo nodded.

"How much does she know about us?"

Jojo's looked up as he remembered something Angie had said.

"Angie, she heard you talking at the party."

"I know." Was all Jeff said.

"But what did she hear."

"She knows of your little excursion plan. And knowing her, she's going to go tell me father."

"So what? He'll never believe her." Jojo frowned.

"Actually, last year my Dad saw me as a Vampire."

Jeff was now deadly serious. "You have to stop her. She'll ruin everything!" Jojo growled and looked at Jeff.

"How!?"

Jeff smiled. "Persuade her. You know." Jeff wiggled his eyebrows and growled playfully. Jojo rolled his eyes.

"I tried that last year and it didn't work!"

"Well than try again. And as those ditzy cheerleaders say; be AGGRESSIVE." Jojo shook his head, but it did sound fun.

"Besides," Jeff continued. " a guy like you deserves a little fun."

Jojo raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him sideways. "And if she refuses?"

Jeff pulled out a very elegant looking knife and handed it over to Jojo. "Kill her; carve out her heart and bring it to me. She knows too much and it'll be a nice trophy for you."

Normally, the real Jojo would have been appalled and rejected such a gift, but this hormonal vampire was unfazed.

"Eh, what a waste." Was all he murmured. With that Jojo ran off to find his "girlfriend", leaving Jeff behind.

………………………………………..

**I hope you liked it! Wingedangel; tag! Your it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Angie is at the Mcdodd house and this time Ned believes her

Angie ran as fast as she physically could to the McDodd household. She came to an abrupt stop in front of the door, pounding loudly and repeatedly until Ned McDodd, the mayor of Whoville answered.

"Angie, I see you're doing well. Jojo told me you have a case of Strep throat and Laryngitis.", She sighed.

She knew Ned meant well but she didn't have time for sympathy. She had to tell him about his son before it was _**too late**_.

She cleared her throat as best she could, "M-Mr.M-Mc-McDodd. . .J-Jo-Jojo i-is a v-vampire ag-again. A-And, t-tonight i-is th-the W-Wint-Winter sol-solstice. T-The v-vampire th-that bi-bit Jo-Jojo i-is com-coming with o-other va-vampires. . .to-to qu-quinch th-their th-thrist fo-for blo-blood."

The mayor's eyes widened, thinking of his eldest son Jojo going through such a thing. "I'll inform the council at _**once**_!", He declared, going to the door at a hasty pace.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. "_I'll_ get it.", The mayor was going to alert the council of what Angie had told him anyways, so he just opened the door, revealing his son.

"Heeeeyy Jo-", Jojo cut him off, abruptly shoving his father harshly into the Living Room closet.

Jojo rolled his eyes, closing the closet door with a loud _'slam'_, "I hate it when he does _**that**_."

Angie stood there, her body shaking violently in fear. She knew what his intentions were, and she knew this was _**NOT**_ her Jojo.

She made a break for the kitchen. Much to her dismay, he followed with no trouble, being only a few inches away from her. She shifted left ready to run for her life, and he did as well. She moved to her right but he simply copied her movements again.

She realized at that moment what he was doing. He was toying with her.

Trying to think of what to do next, she caught a glimpse of the clock. It was _exactly _6:00A.M. There would be one hour left until sunrise, ending the Winter solstice.

She had to keep him away from her or at least keep him at bay. As long as he didn't bite her, she would be fine. But she also remembered hearing the two drunken vampire's conversation earlier. . .the only way to get rid of the vampire curse was to. . .stab Jojo in the heart with something. But she then remembered the vampire bed time stories her father read her when she was very young. They could kill the vampire that bit him.

She didn't wanna do that but she knew she had to. No one else would, and who else was better to do it than her??

Angie loved him with all her heart and soul. He was not only her best friend but her boyfriend as well.

She couldn't bare to lose him. Not without giving it her all to save him. Not without giving a fight until she could no longer stand.

Her boyfriend's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "Angie, you know I love you. You're my best friend and my girlfriend. You mean the world to me."

Jojo placed his hands on her shoulders, embracing her in a warm hug, and just held her close to him. She listened but cautiously looked around for an exit to sprint to.

She nodded in response, and he continued on, "Then why won't you let me bite you? If I do, you'll be a vampire too, and we can live together forever. Wouldn't you want that? For our love to last forever?", Angie did not stir or do any type of movement, she just stared at the back door exit of the kitchen.

After a long moment of silence between the two, she said, "I like being alive but. . .I don't wanna stay this way forever. I want to live my life to the fullest, and when the time comes, then I'll die. It's life, and I'm just fine with it. And, I would like to be with you forever but there are two things. One, I don't want to have to harm people for my own happiness. Two, you aren't my best friend or my boyfriend. I love Jojo McDodd, _**NOT**_ _you_."

Her words were not only hurt Jojo but he winced from the firm harsh tone in her voice as well. He knew she was dead serious, and she wasn't going to be falling for anymore of his games.

However, right before his eyes, he saw her make a break for the door. He only smirked, deciding maybe one of his "tricks" would work.

He pinned her to the wall, and she shifted and squirmed. But his hold on her was firm. She couldn't get free. Angie looked up at him, cowering under his gaze. He pressed his hips against her and whispered into her ear.

"Angie, come on. I'm your best friend and your boyfriend. Doesn't spending the rest of your life with me, and your life being forever sound like a great idea? And, just think, if you don't, you'll die, and I won't. Won't you miss me? I'll sure miss you, Ange."

She shook her head, and replied softly, "You are _**NOT**_ my best friend. You are _**NOT**_ my boyfriend. You're NOT Jojo McDodd. I wanna spend the rest of my life with Jojo McDodd, and Jojo McDodd _**ONLY**_. You're just a vampire that looks like my best friend and my boyfriend. But you'll never be him. No one can. Especially _**NOT**_ you."

Her words pissed him off but he kept his cool. He should have known that she'd be like this. He instead decided he would follow through with what he did last year. He cupped her face with his hands, moving his face in for a kiss. He leaned in and she could feel his breath on her face. "Perhaps, I should remind you just what you have been kissing this past year."

Jojo's lips met hers in a warm, passionate kiss. She tried to resist but she just couldn't. I mean, this was her best friend and her boyfriend, who she loved very much. How could she resist?

She kissed back, whimpering a little, knowing this was wrong but knowing she couldn't hold back. He smirked, his tongue caressing against the surface of her strawberry lip-glossed covered lips, coaxing her to give in. It was just too much for her.

Angie parted her lips, obeying his wishes. She inhailed when his tounge entered her mouth, but soon relaxed as their tongues danced together gracefully for what seemed like a blissful forever. Jojo pulled her off of the wall and held her I nhis arms, practically molding their bodies into one. Her arms went around his neck and played with the fine hairs there. The kiss became fierce but never rough. A few minutes later, he pulled away, realizing she needed to catch her breath, lightly biting her lip as he released her.

"Was I ever that good when I was alive?", He smirked even more than he already had been before.

"You're still alive, Jojo! We can save you!", Growling in irritation, he pushed her harshly against the wall, his eyes holding burning anger.

"Who said I wanted to be saved!?", She was so scared that she was shaking and her heart beat picked up it's tempo. But she wouldn't give in.

"If you join me, I promise to make it as painless as possible.", His tone was much softer this time around, but still urgent. He needed to know her answer.

"So. . .what'll be, Ange?"

She did not hesitate to give her answer, "_**NO**_!", Jojo couldn't keep his cool any longer. He took out the knife that Jeff had given him, and her fear grew but she kept her ground, holding onto the wall for support.

"Angie, I don't wanna do this but if you refuse me one more time, I have orders to cut your heart out.", Her body began shaking in fear again, and her heart was beating so fast she feared it would pop out of her chest before he'd even get the chance to cut it out.

"B-But Jo-Jojo. . .y-you w-wouldn't.", Her voice was shaking now. He looked at her with regret as he replied with, "I would rather spill your blood in a more pleasing way than do something like this."

With Angie flush against the wall, he moved the knife over to her chest, stopping it right in between her breasts. "But you leave me no choice."

Angie's voice was beginning to go, but she pressed onward. "Jojo, listen to me, please. We can save you. I heard some vampires at the party saying that you can lift the curse by impaling yourself. And, when my dad read me bedtime stories when I was little, the person lifted their curse by killing the vampire that bit them."

Jojo didn't even have time to respond, as Jeff and three other vampires came in through the back door of the kitchen. He had been watching the whole time.

"Grab her.", Jeff ordered the two he came with. They each took an arm, holding it firmly in their grasp. Forcing her to kneel, Jeff approached Jojo, looking particularly pissed off.

"Jojo, you offered her a choice and she gave you the wrong answer. Go on! Cut out her heart!", Despite his words, Jojo stared at Angie, the look in his eyes unclear.

Jeff stood in between them and looked Jojo directly in the eyes. He spoke louder this time, icily spitting, "She knows too much! Do it! Or I'll cut her heart out myself!"

Angie looked away from Jojo for a moment to look at the clock to the right of the refrigerator. It was 6:55A.M. There were only 5 more minutes until the sun would rise, ending the Winter solstice

He slowly walked over to her, wielding the knife in his right hand. He gazed at her, his ruby red eyes gazing straight into hers. Jojo's eyes glowed menacingly; this was it.

"Any last words?", Jojo whispered, the ancient knife resting on the right sleeve of her shirt. She smiling, through her tears, she leaned her face closer to his, their noses now touching.

"I love you.", She closed the gap between their faces, lightly kissing him on the lips. He tried his best to resist, knowing he couldn't get caught up. He had to carve her heart out.

But despite his mind screaming at him to resist, he couldn't. He soon began kissing her back, having a minute or so of a make-out session.

Once the two pulled away, Jojo touched his lips with his right hand, his face feeling a weird, warm sensation, accompanied by reddening of his cheeks.

His Who half was now battling with his Vampire half. A moment passed before he looked at her, then at Jeff before saying,

"Shall I continue on with carving her heart out?", Jeff was surprised. He didn't expect to hear Jojo say that, especially after his girlfriend just kissed him, and told him she loved him. Jojo got down on one knee and met Angie's gaze. He held her chin and tilted her head to the side, as if inspecting her. Then he let go of her as if she had burned his hand.

"She's not good enough for me anyways. I _**HATE**_ her!", His words cut through Angie's heart worse than the knife he was holding could have ever caused. And, despite trying to stay strong, some tears freely flowed down her cheeks. He paused for effect.

Jojo fiddled with the knife in his hand for fun. "I would bite her but I'd rather do things your way. I mean, I'd rather hear her scream as I cut out her heart."

". . .But we should do this outside.", Jojo added. Jeff, and the two others went outside, holding Angie in a firm grip.

Jojo took Angie in his grasp. As he dragged her outside, he could feel her pulse pounding away. He looked around and found what he had been looking for; a tree. Jojo pushied her against the trunk of a tree. Angie winced in pain from the force of his blow. Her cheeks were stained from all of the tears. Jojo faked a pout and kissed one away. He grinned, "Salty. Too bad though." Jojo sighed. "I was hoping you'd change your mind. BUT, since your so hung up on that emo, I'll wsend you to him. He'll be dead soon enough." Angie turned her head away from him. Jojo placed theknife back on her chest and she could feel the metal tip poking her. There was no hope now.

"Bye, sweetheart."

She was crying so much now she couldn't breathe right, and her vision was getting blurry, along with her voice shaking.

"J-Jo-Jojo. . .", She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the horrible fate that await her soon. But instead of feeling a knife dig into her chest, she heard something being broken off.

Cautiously she opened her eyes, seeing Jojo holding a tree branch, and stabbing Jeff in his chest with it.

It was so sudden that no one could have prevented it. Even the two others Jeff had come with couldn't react in time. Jeff howled in pain.

Just as this happened, the sun began to rise. The Winter solstice was _finally_ over. . .

Realizing what would happen next, Angie threw herself onto Jojo, trying her best to shield him from the sun.

Jeff was dead, and the other two were freed. They now lay unconscious on the ground, now being normal Whos. Apparently, the two had also been bitten by Jeff.

Angie got off of Jojo, still holding him in her arms. "Jojo, you okay?"

He opened his eyes, smiling at her, and giving a _"thumbs up"_.

She smiled as well. He was back to normal. And, the curse was now completely lifted.

Her smile soon faded though, and she hit him in his arm. "_**YOU IDIOT! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!**_"

He rubbed his arm. Man, she was pretty strong when she wanted to be.

He smiled again, and hugged her close to him. "Don't worry. That's not gonna happen anymore. And, I'm sorry I put you through that."

She pulled away, smiling again as he was, and kissed him passionately on the lips. She was glad everything was back to normal. After a minute went by, Jojo broke the kiss and thought of something. "Hey, Ange." She looked at him curious. His smile grew more. "Just wondering, who was better at kissing? Him or me?"

_**I had so much fun doing this story with Brooke. She's an amazing writer, and she always supports me with my writing. Hope you guys liked this story we did together! **_

_**WingedAngel93**_


End file.
